


bleeding heart

by Anonymous



Series: free pickings [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Reminiscing, Thomas Sanders is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Patton's childhood house is being destroyed.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: free pickings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048507
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	bleeding heart

Today had not been good. In fact, he deserved at least the day off to grieve properly. Patton tugged tighter at his trusty cardigan, trying to remind himself that not everything he loved would be taken away from him. It was stupid, really. That was why he stood alone as he watched his childhood house be torn apart.

It would be understandable—Patton thought with a wince as a worker went at the front porch with a digger—if the house was removed because it was dangerous to live in, but it wasn't. It was being removed because they wanted to put a parking lot there. People parking where Patton used to meet with the local cats, routinely manicured gardens where he would listen to his grandfather tell stories in the lounge room, discarded cigarette butts and forgotten shopping bags where Patton used to bake with his mother.

Patton hadn't lived there for years, after moving out for college and his mother moving out a year or two later, but. This was the house Patton had learnt to walk in. This was where Patton had rough housed with Thomas and Virgil, resulting in a large human-sized hole in the wall. This was where Patton had had his best and worst days of his life.

Watching bricks and siding come falling down shouldn't have been as emotionally eviscerating as it was.

"I thought I might find you here."

Patton startled, spinning around and relaxing once he made eye contact with Thomas. "You really got me there kiddo!"

Thomas smiled sadly at him. "Wanna go get ice cream and talk about our childhood?"

"I would love that," Patton sniffled.

"C'mon," Thomas said, lifting his arm invitingly.

Patton wrapped himself around Thomas and basked in his best friend's calming aura. There were many things that would never be taken away from him, and Thomas' love and company was one of them. His old childhood house may be gone now, but the people he loved, his _home_? It was never very far.


End file.
